<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloodied Purple*Rose by CrazyGrace555</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311128">Bloodied Purple*Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGrace555/pseuds/CrazyGrace555'>CrazyGrace555</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RenGaku/GakuRen week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Asano Gakushuu Needs A Hug, Asano Gakushuu is Bad at Feelings, Blood, Flower Language, Flowergem is also here!, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry, Isogai&amp;Maehara&amp;Karma only said few sentences, M/M, OOC, OOC Asano Gakushuu, RenGaku | GakuRen, RenGaku |GakuRen week, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGrace555/pseuds/CrazyGrace555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of eleven, he knew what was wrong with him. He now understands that he's not normal anymore.</p>
<p>At first, he thought that he was going to throw up, from the headache, so he went to the bathroom, leaning over to the toilet bowl. But he didn't puke, instead he coughed out</p>
<p>purple rose petals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asano Gakushuu &amp; Sakakibara Ren, Asano Gakushuu/Sakakibara Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RenGaku/GakuRen week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GakuRen Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloodied Purple*Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Hello to wonderful people to clicked on this fic, I guess you could already tell from the obvious title, summary, and tags<br/>that this is Hanahaki fic!</p>
<p>here's the link if you're interested to know the prompts for RenGaku week (I know its GakuRen but I like RenGaku more-)<br/>https://gakuren-week.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>*I actually almost lost this prompt, good thing that I shared the w.i.p on Discord so I can refinished it</p>
<p>(Reminder: My time zone is ICT/ Indochina Time so each prompt might be early or late depending on your time zone)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><br/>
Gakushuu know what he's suffering from.</p>
<p>'<em>Hana... what.</em>'</p>
<p>And he know exactly why he's suffering from this stupid disease.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p>
<p>When he was five, he met Sakakibara Ren. At first he wasn't interested in him all he could think at the time was, why are you talking to me? Please stay away, but he somehow couldn't say those words. So just like that, he sticks around with him for his whole elementary year.</p>
<p>He doesn't noticed on his own but his feelings starts to develop. He wish he could understand what he's feeling, he even stupidly search about it on the internet.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p>
<p>"My throat feels strange...?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>.<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p>
<p>At the age of eleven, he knew what was wrong with him. He now understands that he's not normal anymore.</p>
<p>At first, he thought that he was going to throw up, from the headache, so he went to the bathroom, leaning over to the toilet bowl. But he didn't puke, instead he coughed out</p>
<p>purple rose petals.</p>
<p>He panicked like how any kids would, he thought that is he turning into a monster? What's going to happen to him? Why is coughing out petals?</p>
<p>What is Ren going to think of him now?</p>
<p>When the thought of Ren was mentioned. he coughed out more petals, more then the first him, and there's a little bit of blood. God, he was terrified. He doesn't know what is the cause that made him coughing up petals.</p>
<p>But then he made a thought that no child at the age of eleventh would think at that moment,<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Am I going to... die?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>.<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p>
<p>At the age of twelfth, yes, he's been living with this stupid- flower- petal- coughing condition, for a whole year now. But the good thing is, noone even noticed about this weird behavior, not even the principle.</p>
<p>But he had enough of not knowing what he's suffering from, he might be disgusted with the result that he might recieve, but god! It wouldn't make the this situation better if he never knew the answer!</p>
<p>So he opened his laptop, searched 'why are you coughing flower petals' he than saw the answer that he wanted.</p>
<p>Hanahaki Disease.</p>
<p>'Hana... what.'</p>
<p>At first he was confused, since he never heard a disease called hanahaki before, but this might be what he's suffering from.</p>
<p>"The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals."</p>
<p>Gakushuu read out quietly, even though he was in his own room. He just somehow scared that the principle will just overheard him talking, even though it was mostly him talking or mumbling to himself.</p>
<p>"A one-sided love, huh."</p>
<p>Out of curiosity and fear, he then searched again.</p>
<p>'<em>can people die from <span class="u">hanahaki</span> disease</em>'</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">-</span><br/>
<em>The Hanahaki disease is NOT harmless. You can actually die from it. Because the growing flowers will eventually clog up your respiratory system and your windpipe… leading to eventual death due to lack of air. Love does kill indeed.</em><br/>
<span class="u">-</span>
</p>
<p>Now that he know that this disease is dangerous, he also search for the cures, he clicked on the "<em>People also ask</em>" section that said '<em>How is <strike>hanahaki</strike> disease cured?</em>'</p>
<p>Despite how deadly Hanahaki Disease is, it can be instantly cured if it turns out the other person likes the dying person back. It can also be cured by surgery, but this cure often means that the person will lose their feelings for the person they love.</p>
<p>Gakushuu sighed in defeated as he moved himself from his chair to his bed. He doesn't feel like finishing his work anymore, he can just finish it later anyway.</p>
<p>When he felt his head hitting the soft pillow, he let himself melt onto the bed like he's the part of the bed, but he later faced up the ceiling and he just lied there for a few minutes, since that's how long for him to process all of this new learned information for this twelve years old brain.</p>
<p>"hnnn... How am I going to survive this. I know why I have this hana thing." Gakushuu mumbled, "How long do I have to live with this thing?" he added as he put his arm across his face and let out a shaky sigh.</p>
<p>"How would I know if he would love me back?"</p>
<p>Again, he let out a flowery and bloody cough but he made sure to cover his cough as much as he can to prevent making a mess on his bed. It was awful. He hated this. He don't know what to do.</p>
<p>How long can he keep on hiding this?</p>
<p><strong>.<br/>
   </strong>...</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>Three years.</p>
<p>He's been hiding the fact that he have a Hanahaki Disease for three years. The problem is, the coughs just keep getting more worse, watching Ren flirts with other people makes him want to stay away as far as possible.</p>
<p>He knew that he couldn't make more excuses to use the restroom just to cough his lungs out, instead he starts to just let the petals and blood just sit there inside his mouth, then when the lunch break arrive he went inside the forest to cough his lungs out again.</p>
<p>Let's just hope that the 3-E didn't see the random puddle of purple rose petals and blood in the forest, but he doubt they did. But at least there's no any mention of the flower petals and blood yet so he might actually survive his middle school year.</p>
<p>But Ren did get suspicious about him not being around during lunch break, and how he couldn't find Gakushuu anywhere. It was just like the moment the bell rings, he would rushed out as fast as he could, but if he would still do all of his work when needed of course.</p>
<p>Gakushuu was aware of this of course, so he tried to be in Ren's sight more even though it might hurt more of course, but sometimes being near him have some ups. Whenever he's not thinking negatively about the relationships between him and Ren, he feels... kind of strange, but in a good way.</p>
<p>He couldn't describe it but it did help clear the pain out of his chest, he doesn't feel any itches in his throat, overall it lessened the coughs. He wishes that he could just stay like this, without the disease bothering him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>"Flowergem?"</p>
<p>Gakushuu turned his head as he heard Flowergem barking, she was running down the mountain of the old campus- wait what.</p>
<p>"uWAh-!"</p>
<p>Flowergem jumped on him with a full impact causing him to fall down onto the ground, Flowergem then process to lick Gakushuu's face playfully. "Niheheh- Flowergem, that's tickle..! Nahahah!"</p>
<p>"Asano-san! Are you okay?" He could hear Isogai from a far, he's probably rushing down the mountain. Even though he had visited the old campus a while back he still couldn't understand how they manage to walk up the mountain without breaking a sweat.</p>
<p>"Do you know this little guy?" Next come is Maehara, unlike Isogai he didn't came down the mountain rushing. Wait, did he just called Flowergem a guy?<br/>
"Yes, I'm fine thank you for asking, and Flowergem is a girl."</p>
<p>"Oh, so you do know this dog, and thanks for correcting me I guess?" Well, Gakushuu do know Flowergem since he asked Ren to adopt Flowergem since he's father won't allowed any pets. "Wow, didn't know that Asano owns a cute little dog." And there he is, the sadistic spawn of devil bastard, Akabane.</p>
<p>"First, she's a medium size dog. Second, she's not my dog, she's Ren's dog. Last, what is she doing up there?" Alright, screw everyone right now, he needs to know why and how did Flowergem manage to escape from Ren's house.</p>
<p>Before Isogai could open his mouth, Maehara beat him to it, "We actually don't know, but during lunch break she just jump through the window of the classroom, but then she later walked out of the classroom into the forest."</p>
<p>Okay, he doesn't like where this is going.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"We have to chased her in the forest, then when we finally caught her, we decided to use her for something." Isogai continue for Maehara, now he very doesn't like where this is going.</p>
<p>"We've been seeing a puddle of <em>blood</em> and this <em>purple petals</em> in the forest, so we decided to use her to find out who's been leaving the blood here. But looks like you came here at the time when we were going to use her."<br/>
Akabane said with this, weird, scary, sadistic tone-</p>
<p>wait, what did he just said?</p>
<p>"What do you mean by a puddle of <em>blood</em> and <em>flower petals</em> in the forest?"</p>
<p>shit, now he's panicking.</p>
<p>"Well, it's been there for at least couple of months now, and the amount of blood and petals just keep increasing."</p>
<p>Flowergem, starts to whimper now. This is my excuse to escape now. He kneel down and pat Flowergem.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey Flowergem what's wrong? Do you miss Ren?"<br/>
Gakushuu knew that his voice changed whenever he talk to Flowergem but that's how he normally talk to her.<br/>
"He went home before me already so I will walk you home okay? Uwah, you don't have a leash." Gakushuu get up and clear his throat, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to walk Flowergem home. Let's go Flowergem."</p>
<p>Gakushuu walks away from the 3-E mountain while Flowergem is following him, but he made sure to look behind him so he wouldn't lost her. But he let her walk ahead of him instead.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>It took awhile to walk to Ren's house but they made it. immediately Flowergem starts to crawl on the door, well, attempt. But he couldn't watch Flowergem to suffer anymore so he knock on the door, there's a doorbell but he prefer knocking more.</p>
<p>"Ren, are you home?" Please open the door, it's starting to get cold out here. He could hear "I'm coming, I'm coming." from Ren, he probably running down the stairs. Gakushuu and Flowergem heard the loud thud from the inside and it startled pretty much, but Ren open the door like nothing happen to him.</p>
<p>"Sorry for that, I accidentally slammed my toe into the corner of the table." Ren said as he rubbed the back of his head, "That's kind of relief to hear, also I'm here to return Flowergem." He knew that Flowergem went between Ren's legs and off her way to the sofa.</p>
<p>"Oh! I thought she went out to run around in the park, thanks for returning her. Do you want to come in since it's getting dark and cold outside now." "As much as I appreciate the offer but I afraid that I can't stay here." before Gakushuu could walk away from the door, Ren pull him in by his waist and locked the door.</p>
<p>"No, I can't let you go home by yourself especially when it's going to be dark soon, and your house is far away from mine." Gakushuu feels his face heating up when he feel Ren pull him inside, "You can do your work in my room, Flowergem won't disturb you." "If you say so, I guess I could stay here for a while, I will make up excuses. If you don't mind I'll head up right now." Gakushuu walk past Ren and walk up the stairs to Ren's room.</p>
<p>'<em>Its actually been a while since I last visit, his room still look comfy as ever.</em>' Gakushuu thought as he start to work on his homework, but something he get bored so he look around Ren's room, and he can't help but the feeling in his throat. Shit.</p>
<p>Then there he is, he start to cough again. He quickly cover his mouth so he won't make a mess in Ren's room, especially not with his blood. But the problem arisen, he couldn't stop coughing. Shit, lots of shit.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Gakushuu?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>Ren couldn't believe what he's seeing, he heard coughing from his room so he decided to go up to check on Gakushuu, but all he could he was Gakushuu coughing like there's something stuck in his throat.</p>
<p>"Gakushuu?"</p>
<p>Its been awhile since he'd call Gakushuu by his first name, since Gakushuu himself asked him to call him by his family name but in the time like this, he couldn't help but to call him by his given name.</p>
<p>Upon Gakushuu heard Ren calling him, he feel himself to start panic even more, he wanted to run away, far away from Ren as much as possible. So he did just that, he run out of the room, or at least tried too since Ren was fast enough to grab him on of his wrist.</p>
<p>"Wait Gakushuu! You're not going to run away from me this time!"</p>
<p>Gakushuu literally tried to pull his captured wrist away from Ren, "Let me go, Ren!" Flowergem probably going to heard him shout but he doesn't care about that at the moment, he needs to get away from Ren.</p>
<p>Ren grab Gakushuu's another wrist when he had a chance. "I won't let go until you tell me what's going on with you lately!"</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fine.</em>
</p>
<p>If he wants to know it,</p>
<p>then he'll tell him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>"If I tell you everything then will you leave me?!"</p>
<p>"... What?"</p>
<p>"I-I jus-t don't want you to leave me alone."</p>
<p>"Then why are you avoiding me then!"</p>
<p>"Because whenever I see you with someone else, I-I hate the feeling of it!"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Even though Gakushuu manage to say 2 sentences, he feel like he's going to passed out already.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"You should've said something then!"</p>
<p>"I-I can't okay?! I can't!"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>At that moment, Ren don't know what to say nor how to respond. But then he heard someone crying but when he know it again, it was Gakushuu who's crying in front of him.<br/>
But then he feel a sudden force on his chest, looking down to see Gakushuu putting his head on his chest like he need some support to stand.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"I don't want to stop loving you!"</p>
<p>Eh?</p>
<p>"I very don't want to stop..."</p>
<p>Then he heard the coughing again. He saw blood dripping down from Gakushuu's mouth, and he saw the flower petals that seem to can't stop falling off his mouth either.</p>
<p>"I don't want this feeling to be gone..!"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Gakushuu starts to sobbing at this point while Ren doesn't know what to do except letting go of his wrist then hold him by his waist instead.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Gakushuu, stop...!"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Ren started to see the flower petals and the amount of blood increasing, and Gakushuu look so hurt...<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"I don't want to..."</p>
<p>"Then you don't have to do it, Gakushuu..."</p>
<p>"But- I hated it!"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>All he could hear now was an intense coughing from Gakushuu and he know that it was very painful, he wanted to help but he don't know how to.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"I hate this feelings, really I do! B-but it just..."</p>
<p>"Gakushuu stop right now!"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>There's no going back for Gakushuu now, his vision is fuzzy, black dots filling his vision and he feel like the whole world is spinning around him. And the strong smell of blood, with the pain in his throat are just. Too much for him to handle.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Then why... why.."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Gakushuu feel more sick than usual, his vision is fuzzy, and he see the world spinning. He feel like he's going to passed out anytime soon, is he <em>dying</em>?<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Gakushuu, that's enough-!"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"<strong>WHY IS IT SO HARD TO JUST <em>LOVE</em> SOMEONE?!</strong>"</p>
<p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>Ren froze, he doesn't know what to respond and how to respond. All he could think was how long had Gakushuu been hiding and denied his feelings for him.</p>
<p>But his sense came back when Gakushuu went limp in his arms.</p>
<p>"Gakushuu?! <em>Gakushuu!</em>"</p>
<p>Shit, all he could smell was a strong smell of blood and a smell of flower petal mixed together, its making him sick. Calm down, Ren. Calm down.</p>
<p>He sit down on his bed while holding Gakushuu close to him, afraid of losing him. "Stay with me Gakushuu, stay with me please..." He could still hear Gakushuu breathing which it's a good thing, he finally found his phone then call for an ambulance.</p>
<p>"H-Hello? My boyfriend just coughed out blood and p-passed out, please hurry and come. Please."</p>
<p>'<em>God dammit Gakushuu, you idiot.</em>'</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>He hold onto Gakushuu tight, afraid of losing him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>Ren have been pacing around in front of Gakushuu's hospital room for a while now, he still couldn't decide whether he should go in or not. But he could just check to see if he's awake right?</p>
<p>He slightly open the door and look inside the room, and Gakushuu was awake, "Gakushuu!" Ren run up to him and give him a biggest hug that he can give without hurting the boy in the bed. He closed the door of course, he doesn't want anyone to see them hugging for... reasons.<br/>
Gakushuu, who's stuck in Ren's warm embrace, he tried to speak but he stopped when Ren put a finger on his lips.<br/>
<br/>
"Shh... Don't speak now, your throat most've been very dry after all of that, we don't want to make it worst now do you?" Gakushuu nodded.<br/>
Both of them stayed like that for a while, probably 2 minutes in total, there was an awkward silence between them but Ren finally broke the silence. He pulled away from Gakushuu then hold onto his shoulders, looking directly into the violet shaded eyes.</p>
<p>"Now tell me Gakushuu..." Ren took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Do you still <em>love</em> me?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>Ren is dying to know the answer, he very is. He wanted to know that did he save the other boy's feelings in time, since he also wanted to return the feelings back to the one that he truly love.<br/>
Gakushuu couldn't use his voice to respond so he have to use action. So he could just push his head again Ren's chest, hoping that it would be enough answer for him. But it only seems to make Ren<br/>
Returning into hugging him, but this time, even more tighter. Ver, much more tighter.</p>
<p>"I- I'm glad, no, happy. Very ha-appy- too happy, right-t now." Gakushuu could hear Ren's breathing being even more shakier, is he crying? He <em>is</em> crying. Gakushuu reach his hand out to wipe the tears from Ren's face.<br/>
But his other hand was trying to signaled that he was hugging him too tight, "S-sorry, 'Shuu, I just- very needed this." Ren loosen the hug.<br/>
After a few seconds, he finally let go since have to leave soon.<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry 'Shuu, but I promise that I will come visit if I can." Ren smiled as he walk backward towards the door, then he remembered something.<br/>
Something important.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh wait." Gakushuu look at him confused, Ren walk back to him then push some pieces of hair from Gakushuu's bangs away from his forehead, leaning over then give him a gentle kiss.</p>
<p>This time, Gakushuu froze outside and inside, trying to process everything. But all of his sense came back to him when Ren pulled away, walk away again but before he close the door "When you're discharged from the hospital<br/>
I will give you a kiss on the lips, okay?" Ren said smirking with a wink at him, then he closed the door.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>.</strong><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Poor Gakushuu scream into his pillow even though it will effect his throat later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*You made it! Ello Bello and welcome to the end of this prompt!</p>
<p>*I actually might upload the next prompt late since it was a confusing prompt(for me at least-)<br/>There's also a prompt that I'm not good at all-</p>
<p>*Anyway, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>